Writing On The Walls (Marble Hornets Masky X OC)
by RAVE-NIGHT1315
Summary: Do you know that feeling when you KNOW something is going on, but you are just too damn "ordinary" to accept it? Well, Ashton Vanguard is a silent girl of 18 turning 19. Living alone in a hotel, happy and as silent as ever; but something is going on... What is this writing! Who did this! Who the hell is the "operator!"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Hello all! This is a new Marble Hornets Masky/Tim x OC fanfic! This is my very first Marble Hornets fanfiction, therefore, it may be a little rough around the edges. But I promise it will get better! Pardon any spelling mistakes or other mistakes. I do not own any thing besides my OC Ashton. Enjoy!_

WRITING ON THE WALL

* * *

**Prologue**

As a child, I didn't talk much. It was always, "_Ashton, the quite one." _ But that is just what may be why I was so liked by people, I was quite.

It was funny when people thought I was mute, saying things like "shake your head yes if you agree" or "Nod if you understand."

I guess being quite was just natural, I didn't do it on purpose, I just found it better if I just kept my mouth shut. I don't mind loud people, they would fill in the silence I create. But, there were some people that were LOUD. It always bugged me when people would say things that weren't needed.

"I'm tired" or "I'm bored" really bugged me the most. I mean, Why say it? Nobody cares if your tired, get to bed earlier. Or if your bored, find something better to do then to complain to us.

But, I did have one person that understood.

My sister.

My lovely sister Lori.

She knew all of my hobbies, breaking points, likes, dislikes, you name it! She also knew that I don't talk much.

She was my savior, the only one who understood.

We would get pads of paper and pass notes instead of talking, or in public she would pass encouraging notes to me.

It ticked our parents off, not know what we were writing. Lori and I found it hilarious.

But, I wasn't silent all the time. Oh no!

The times I would talk, was with Lori. We would joke and just talk about anything that came to mind. Way past when our parents put us to bed, she would sneak into my room and we would play games and talk about different topics.

But…as they all say, nothing lasts forever….

My loving sister Lori, Died. No- **was Murdered**.

When we talked to each other, Lori would ask how I was doing, how I was feeling. She was always so concured about my well-being. We never talked about her life, maybe if we had, she would be here today.

Now that I look back on our conversations, she would constently ask me about my school life, if I was getting bullied, needed help in a topic in school, or if I was sick. Never said a word about herself.

As a 17 year old, I see how lucky I was back then, and how I should have turned those concers for her safety as health right back at her.

But no, maybe if I had asked her about **her** life and if **she** was sick or being bullied.

Maybe if I had asked if she was getting bullied, those stupid boys wouldn't have attacked her.

And beat her.

Maybe if I had walked home that day, I could have gotten help.

I wish I could go back in time and ask her, help her.

Like she had done for me…

All of it was my fault.

I could have changed the course of time and saved her.

So badly, I wish I could go back and undo what was done….

So badly….

**Chapter 1**

Even to this day, I still carry a note pad, just for safe keeping. But, I can't talk to anyone.

Not anymore anyways…

After my sisters…murder, my family was a wreak. Always yelling at me or each other, getting drunk, apologizing, then fighting again.

So I decided to move out, _finally._

Even if my parents fought, they would still come to me for a listening ear. First, my mom came in, _always_ sobbing. First, she would rant about how stupid father was, and wishing he would just leave. Then came the rant about how sorry she was. Then she would just cry for 5 minutes straight. THEN, she would say things to make herself feel better.

NEXT, my father would come in. Ranting just as mother would, saying things like "that stupid women, can't do anything right!" I would only nod and act like I really care. Then, the same thing would happen, he would go out for a drink with his buddies and come home drunk.

All in a days work…*sigh*

I let out a long sigh, the only sound I made that day.

I walked drearily up the second floor stairs of the hotel I was staying in. Such a long school day, and to make it worse, I still had a paper to finish.

I groaned and unlock my room with the room key, shutting the door softly and collapsing on the hotel bed.

The only good thing I got out of being here, was the peacefulness, no mother and father, quite neighbors and great food. What more could a teenage girl such as myself want?

I shrugged off my bag, swinging it on the bed. I flip it open and file through it, _'__math papers…my Holocaust speech…My French book…books, books and more books…and-__**ah ha!**_' and out came my essay!

It was a rather easy topic, London's glory days. I was already almost done with the essay, writing always being my strong point. When everyone else struggled in the skill, I excelled in it. Call it my favorite hobby I guess.

In a matter of minutes later, I was already done and putting it back in my bag. I personally took pride in 'wowing' my teachers, with handing in the longest essay, or handing it in first. Or even doing any problem in any given amount of time. In my free time I will study, read or write. Hell, that's what I do all the time.

I giddily strolled over to my laptop, logging in and pulling up my latest story. It was called, '_Masked._'

I may not talk much, but every girl my age has her fantasies~

I smile wildly as I re-read my work, it was by far the best thing I've written! Just as a re-set my fingers over the keys, I was interrupted by a grumble.

_Ashton processing…._

_Processing complete._

I was starving, I haven't eaten anything today.

I sighed at the irony, Closing my laptop, I get up and grab my room key before leaving the room.

'_I wonder what th-_' I was cut off suddenly by colliding with another person.

* * *

"I-I'm s-sorry!" I apologized quickly, my voice horse from lack of use. I felt the heat rise to my face as I lowered my head. I wanted to do this with little to none human interaction….

"N-no, don't worry about it." The voice who answer me, was a male. He sounded…distracted.

I lifted my head and looked at the poor soul that I ran into.

But instead, I was met with a black lensed camera. I backed away a bit, '_A camera? Really?_'

"Ah! Sorry about that." The male voice said again. This time I was met with the owner of the voice, A thin man with sandy blonde hair, tucked under a blue cap.

I shook my head, "n-no harm done."

The strange man smiled weakly and fiddled with his camera a bit, before letting it rest on his chest. I looked at it curiously, but decided not to ask about it.

"I'm Jay, you are?" He said. He shortly after, took a glance over his shoulder, then returning his attention back to me.

'_I wonder if he's just naturally jumpy.'_ I think before replying, "Ashton."

Jay gives me a small lop-sided grin, " a pleasure to meet you Ashton." I give him a small smile in return, "Same to you Jay." I say softly.

His grin vanished quickly. His sudden change worried me a bit.

"Say Ashton," Jay addressed me, a glint of emotion in his eyes. _'__Worry? Struggle?...Fright?' _ I tried to decode his emotions, with little success.

"Y-Yes?" I answer him.

"Where am I?"

* * *

**So, what did you thing of this first chapter? Do you think I should continue? It will progress and build up, promise. Please rate and review!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_Okay, here is chapter two of Writing On The Walls, This is were things get interesting! ^-^ so I hope you all enjoy. I do not own any of the Marble hornets characters, I only own my OC. Enjoy~ _

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I looked at this stranger in shock, '_he doesn't know where he is?'_

"J-Jay? What do you m-mean?" I stumbled over my words, looking at him with worry-filled eyes.

Jay rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "W-well…I-I," He shook his head, as if clearing his mind of something, "Never mind, thanks for your time Ashton." He mumbled and strolled past me.

I spun around on my heel and watched his figure fade as he stalked down the hallway. I was tempted to run after him, ask him what was wrong, but my mind thought better of it. '_Maybe he's hung-over, too many drinks last night?'_ The possibilities ran through my brain like wildfire.

'_I'll talk to him tomorrow….'_ I outwardly sighed, and continued in the opposite way, to the food court, my thoughts filled with the strange man by the name of Jay.

'_Ah! Nothing like a satisfying meal!' _I mentally cheer.

I pull out my key as I near my room, letting out a small sigh as I unlock the door.

The room was pitch black, and the lights from the busy city below gave no illumination. I maneuvered my way around the counter and threw my key on the small table.

Feeling my way along the wall, I find the light switch and flick it on.

Humming, I turn around to address my laptop…..only to find something far more interesting.

I almost let out a scream of confusion as well as surprise, there, all over the pale yellow wall of my room, was black writing.

"**What the actual fuck**!?" I yelped.

The shock faded as I inched closer to the writing.

The writing itself seemed child-like, the way the letters were slightly slanted, almost scratched into the wall, but what was even more interesting was what they spelled out.

"**Don't Talk To Him…."**

I ran my fingers over the words, '_Don't…talk….to…him?' _I spelled it all out in my head.

The reality of this situation hit me like a brick wall, someone got in here. And very well could still be in here. I spun around, '_what if they are still in here!?'_ I thought in a panic.

My mind was in complete over-drive, thinking of all of the worst case scenarios.

'_What if it's a killer? Stalking his victim until insanity!'_ I thought in my panic attack.

My widened eyes settled on a kitchen knife, it was dull, but it would do the trick. I darted over to grab it, my movements shaky and clumsy. I looked all over the room; nothing **_seemed_** to be out of place. My laptop was still on my bed, closed and in the exact position I left it in. Even the chair to my desk in the corner was tucked away neatly against the desk. Nothing was out of place.

'_I would think since they went through all the trouble of getting in here, they would have at least taken something.'_ I thought, calming a bit.

I looked under my bed, nothing but a few lingering dust-bunnies who had been pestering me all day. I moved to the kitchen, looking though all the cabinets. Moving to the bathroom, I began to see a…footprint of some-kind. There was only one, but I could see the mud drying itself on the cheap carpet.

I raised the knife, awaiting something to pop out at me.

As I approached the bathroom, I took note of the slightly ajar door. I inhaled sharply as I pushed the door open slightly with my foot. I waited for some sort of movement, none came.

I pushed the door open all the way, even if the room was dark, I saw no signs of life.

I flicked on the light and waited for it to buzz to life. The first thing I noticed was the open medicine cabinet. I filed through the cabinet, or what was left of it.

The thief took all of my pain-killers. _'__He was in pain?'_ I questioned the thief mentally.

In the rest of the hotel room, I didn't notice anything strange or out of place. I crept back to the wall with the writing.

"**Don't Talk To Him"** was still engraved in the wall. Yep, not my imagination.

I let the dull knife rest at my side, and ran my fingers over the words again. '_What does it mean? Don't talk to __**him**__? Who is __**him**__?'_ I asked myself.

"I didn't talk to anyone at school…much less, come into contact with a male." I pondered aloud. My thoughts quickly flashed to Jay. '_Could it be talking about Jay!?'_

Was this Jay? Did he write this? But I quickly dismissed the fact, I was the only one with a key, he couldn't have swiped the key from me because I didn't give him as much as a hand-shake back then.

Could he have guessed that I was going to ask him about it tomorrow and tried to distract me into doing otherwise? _So confusing…_

There is only one way someone could have gotten in, the window. I mean, the hotel room came with a small balcony, but I'm all the way up on the second floor! There is no way someone could have climbed up the side of the building, or in the very least, not get caught!

I internally whimpered, _'__What if they come back?'_ I sunk back down on the bed, worrisome thoughts filling my head.

'_No, no. This time I will be prepared!' _Even with my mental coxing, I was still wondering myself if I could handle if the thief came back.

Sleep was out of the question. So instead I prepared myself. I bolted the door shut and hid my room key. Next I locked the windows and made sure every door was shut. I looked to the bathroom once again, thinking of the empty medicine cabinet. '_The thief didn't just take one bottle; he took all three I had! Could it just be a druggie looking for a pick-me-up?' _

I gave up on all of the confusing questions; I was starting to get a headache.

I climbed on the bed, not bothering to pull up the covers. I'll stay here for the rest of the night, a dull knife in hand; I sat on my bed, my eyes memorizing every nook and cranny that night. Looking at the door, then back to the window. Making sure nobody was there.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Marble Hornets or any other characters besides my OC. Sorry about the long wait, but here is chapter 3. Enjoy!_

_knock knock'_

I moaned and rolled over, tightening the blankets that covered me. The glowing florescent numbers on my alarm clock caught the attention of my sleep-filled eyes; 3:47am. 'Who could be up at this hour?!'

I was hit with the memories of last nights mini horror story, I shot up out of bed and came face to face with the eerie black writing that covered the once dull wall. 'Nope, not a dream..' i thought with a scowl on my face.

But, i guess the thief didn't come; everything was just as i left it, besides that dull knife that i kicked on to the floor while sleeping. 'lucky i didn't get stabbed while i was sleeping..'

'**_knock knock' _**

This time the knocking got more rapid and louder, making me grow more and more agitated, but woke me up none of the less.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed. As my bare feet touched the cold floor, i shivered and gathered the blanket that i used last night, and let it hang from my shoulders, giving me some warmth.

I unlocked two out of the three bolts i put on the door, only allowing me to see the persons face on the other side of the door. As soon as i opened the door, I was meet with a familiar face, it was Jay!

In my mind, i was panicking; 'What the hell does he want?! Could he be asking about the writing?' The thoughts ran though my head, but instead of asking him, in case he WASN'T the one who did it, i said, "How can I help you Jay?"

I was still quite mad he woke me up at 3am, but i guess i should be thankful.

Jay himself had a worrisome look on his face, and looked like he had just sprinted all the way here. His eyebrows were knit in-what looked like confusion.

"I-I..I was just making sure you were okay..' He said, fiddling with his camera that was still hung around his neck.

I looked at Jay with confusion, "What? Jay, What in holy hell are you talking about?!"

Honestly, i've about had enough of all of the mysteries around here, i needed answers. NOW.

" First you ask me where you were, then walk off mysteriously. Now your waking me up at 3:00am! Not to mention someone broke into my apartment an-" I broke myself off, not meaning to tell him about last nights happenings.

Jay looked startled, and even more worried about my slip up of information.

"Ashton, what happened?"

I looked back to my room, stepping out of the room and shutting the door behind me, then leaning against my room door. Should i tell him? or should i not? Maybe i should follow the writings advice...

"Nothing happened Jay. But are you okay? You seemed really out of it, you even asked me where you were yesterday." I say, changing the topic.

Jay let out a sigh and put a hand on the back of his neck sheepishly, "Too many drinks last night." Jay laughed, some where between a nervous laugh and a good humored one.

I let a small smile grace my features as my suspicions where correct. 'It was just that; nothing more.'

"Hey, I'm sorry for waking you up Ashton." Jay apologized, trying to put the whole, 'creepy dude with a camera' thing behind us.

I mentally rolled my eyes at his actions, "don't worry about it Jay; but i would like to get back to bed now, goodnight Jay."

"goodnight Ashton." Jay gave a little wave, which i returned, and went back into my room.

I was welcomed by the darkness of my room, a wave of relief washes over me as my body felt the comfort of the bed, relaxing automatically.

But that little voice in my head pops up again, 'Oh Ashton dear! Don't forget about that creepy-ass writing on your wall!'

I roll over, so i'm facing the writing. So many questions, so little answers. Maybe i should have told Jay...Maybe he knows something!

I was more then tempted to run out of my room and track him down and interrogate him. But I didn't...

I Outwardly sighed, 'Oh Lori...What would you do in this situation?'

'C'mon Ash, You got school tomorrow. Last week of school, stay focused!' I mentally coxed myself as i felt my eyes getting heavier and i was consumed by sleep moments later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all mai lovely readers! As promised, this chapter is longer (maybe)and more exciting! So, without another word from me, On with the story!**

-The very next day-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

I slapped my hand over my annoying little alarm clock. '_Damn it all to hell! I don't even remember setting the damn thing!_' I growled to myself, lifting my head to inspect the little piece of hell that I call an alarm clock.

Thats right! I thought I just went to bed, I didn't set it...maybe it just automatically set itself...

The glowing florescent numbers read, 6:30. '_Damn...why so damn early_!?' I scowled.

I surpressed a yawn as I sat up, stretching.

'_Damn, school starts in in an hour and a half...Why school for fucks sake!_?' I mentally complained.

I picked up the dull knife that lay on the floor, and put it on the counter.

Behind me, my computer alarmed, it was signaling a message of some sort. As I turned around, I was faced with yet another nightmare.

A small scream escaped my lips as I lost my balance, toppling to the floor.

In front of me was more of the eerie, slanted writing.

**"I SAID DON'T TALK TO HIM." **

The breath caught in my throat as I read the word over and over again, _'A-again...t-they found a way in.' _

A wave of terror struck me, "P-please! Stop this!" I pleaded aloud, thinking that someone would hear my cries. But, as the laws of reality applied, nobody did...

'_How did someone get in again?!_' I think, my eyes widened in terror, 'I shouldn't have slept I knew I shouldn't have.'

While my terror-filled eyes were trained on the ugly carpet, I saw something peculiar: More foot-prints.

I crawled on the ground, towards the foot-prints. They were mud like the other ones, but this time there was more then one.

Some of them were all clumped up around the bottom of the wall with the writing.

From that, the foot-prints lead off into two different places.

I followed the first set of foot-prints to the left, and they lead me to the...bathroom...

The bathroom door was wide open and the medicine cabinet was once again open, but this time, things were thrown around; the shower curtain was half torn down and the little rug was thrown across the small bathroom and all of the contents in the medicine cabinet were all disordered.

I was a little startled at the thief's change in attitude. At first he seemed to have the intent of just scaring me, now he seems a little more aggressive.

I left the bathroom rather quickly to follow the second trail on foot-prints.

I walk a shorter distance across the apartment, right up to the window.

I rush over and check the lock on the window. Of course...its unlocked when I'm damn sure I locked it!

I pushed the window open and looked out on the balcony.

I climb on the the balcony and look around. And sure enough, just like in my apartment, there was more mud foot-prints.

I put my hands on the railings and leaned over to look over the side.

Under my own balcony was another balcony on the first floor, but as I thought; It was a huge drop, and climbing up was out of the question.

I looked out and the bright sun was in my eyes and the morning chill was still in the air.

I let out a sigh of exhaustion.

'I really don't think they are still here, but now I know how they got in...'

'_screw school...i'll call in sick...'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo my readers! **

**It is insanely hot inside and outside, but i shall write(type) anyway! But, anyway, On with the story! **

**Chapter 5:**

I make my way back inside my apartment, closing the window behind me, RE-LOCKING THE DAMN THING(yes I made sure I locked it, so you mai dear readers, don't think I have memory loss.)

Once inside, my gaze rested upon the black writing; 'Okay, I knew it! They are talking about Jay. But it can't be Jay himself, I would have seen and heard him!'

The thought of calling the cops never crossed my mind until now.

But would they help a case of break-ins at a PRIVET apartment?

But maybe...

A new idea popped into my head, I could threaten them! I could SAY I was going to call the cop; just to scare them into not coming back! Yes! Thats great!

But how...?

Then, my once-in-a-lifetime genius moments struck me.

I'll do what I do best; i'll write it.

I skidded down my hallway, to my trashed bathroom. I open the cabinet under the sink and pull out a small bucket and rag.

I fill the bucket with warm water and soap and go back to the main part of my little apartment.

I set the bucket down in front of the ink covered wall and wet the grey rag.

I'll scrub off this writing and write my own message there instead! I smirk to myself, 'this is going to be perfect!'

I place the rag on the wall and begin scrubbing off the black ink.

-Timeskip!-(20 minutes later)

My cleaning was interrupted by the familiar ring of my cell phone.

I dropped the rag into the bucket and dried my hands, then curiously looking at the small LCD screen on the front of my phone.

'aw shit...not again..'

It was my Mom...

"H-hello.." I say softly, I was greeted by the sound of loud sobbing.

"Oh Ashton! He left me! John left me!" My Mother cried.

About time too...

Mother continued to tell the story of how she walk in on father with another women in bed. Then father left and didn't come back.

On my side of the line, I rolled my eyes and held the phone between my ear and shoulder as I continued to scrub the wall.

I must have zoned out because I was brought back to the conversation by my mother calling my name, "Ashton? A-are you there?" Her voice was cracked with tears.

"Yes mother." I answered shortly.

My mother let out a shaky, angry sigh, "Do you not even care?!"

I stayed silent, hoping that she would get the point and hang up.

But she didn't.

"Ah! Why did Lori die and leave me with you as a daughter!? " She screeched into the phone.

See what I mean by taking out their frustrations..?

I just sighed and listened to her ramble on and on until she FINALLY hung up the phone.

I let out a sigh of relief, she finally shut up...

I clicked my phone shut and threw it on my bed.

Even through I hear it all the time, It still stings every time someone mentions Lori...

There! Done! I Just finished scrubbing off the last letter!

I smiled at the now clean wall...well, not for long!

I dumped out the black water in the bucket and rinsed off the ink-filled rag. After, I rummaged through all of my drawers, finding a black marker.

I was thankful for my ugly yellow wall for once, they were smooth, unlike some of the other apartment walls that were bumpy. Or even worst, had holes in them.

I started by making my letters long and jagged, almost a mock copy of the writing style the thief did.

I stepped back to admire my work, "STAY AWAY OR I'M CALLING THE COPS"

I sure hope this is going to work...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: So, what do you think? Little Ashton has made a pretty big move eh? Lets see how her "Thief" reacts to it...**

**Chapter 6:**

After finishing writing my threat on the wall, I grabbed my black leather messenger bag, throwing my laptop in side and putting on a baggy grey hoodie.

I un-bolted my door and walked out into the bare, carpeted hallway.

I slipped my room key under the folds of my leather bag, and continued down the hallway.

I made my way out of the hotel, and on to the busy side street.

I waltzed my way around parked cars and moving cars as I was met with the cracked sidewalk beside the road.

I walked on the sidewalk for a few minutes, weaving my way by other people walking the same sidewalk, until I came upon a small café, lined my a single black victorian-styled fence.

A small smile made its way on to my features as I swung open the black gate and walked the mason stone path.

As I opened the door to the café, a small bell rung at my arrival.

"Welcome to Madam Missy's Ca- Oh! Ashton dear!" A preppy, older voice greeted me.

In front of me was the old mahogany counter, behind the counter stood a young, beautiful women in her late 30's. She had a wide smile on her face as she turned to face me. A very neat bun of black hair sat on top of her heart-shaped face. She was dressed in a long-sleeved black dress with lace lining the edges.

She reminded me very much of ; from the Adams Family.

"Hello ." I greeted her.

walked around the counter to meet me, her very slim, wavy body was hugged by her black dress, only could look good in something like that.

"Oh Ash, Its not like you to skip school. Do you have a fever?" She asked, her smooth voice laced with worry.

I nodded, "yes, I'm fine. I just need a break." I lied.

I hate to lie to , she was the only one who was truly nice to me. But, even if i told her, I doubt she would believe me, even send me to an asylum for even writing back.

seemed to take on her happy, go-lucky personality again. "Thats good to hear, are you here to stay awhile?" She asked.

I hesitated, It couldn't hurt to stay here a bit right? I have plenty of time before dark, I could also type a bit.

I nodded, smiling softly.

clapped her hands together, her cheerful smile returning, "Thats great! Would you like the usual?"

I nodded again before following her as she lead me to the small little table for one that I always sat at.

"I will be back in a few minutes!" she said, and walked away, her black heels clicking on the grey and white victorian-styled tiles.

I smiled softly as I set my bag down on the small table and slumped down into the chair, letting out a sigh.

While was getting my 'usual'; which was a cup of coffee and a small square of lemon cheesecake, I pulled out my laptop.

I opened my laptop, as I waited for it to click to life; I gazed out the large café window, looking across the street at the young man decorating an old abandoned building with graffiti. His can of black spray paint brought back chilling memories.

I thought about the thief's change in mood, as seen in my bathroom. 'What if he just flat out comes and kills me?' I thought, I bite my lip at the thought, suddenly regretting my choice of writing on the wall.

'but I still don't get how Jay is involved with all of this! I've already ruled him out as a possible suspect for the theft so who could it be!?'

The thought of my blood painting the walls still haunted me, making me regret writing back at all, or even TALKING with Jay.

I should have listened to the thief in the first place...

"Alright! Heres your coffee and cheesecake!" The cheery voice of jolted me out of my deep thoughts.

"T-Thank you..." I said in my quite tone.

"Any time! Just call if you need any thing else!" she said and her heels clicked away.

I grabbed my warm, coffee mug, tucking my legs to my chest and resting the bottom of the mug on my knees.

I sighed in content with my warm drink. I chuckled as I studied the mug, sure had a fine taste for the Victorian accessories that made up the theme of this small little café.

The gothic black vines laced around the cup, soon curling around my fingers, turning into the handle of the cup. I ran my fingers on the rim of the mug, the steam warming my cold hands.

I raised the cup to my lips and savored the taste as it ran through my body, warming me up instantly.

The comfort of the coffee and the sweetness of the cake, kept the thoughts of my up-coming doom; at bay(what ever the hell THAT means...) along with a headache that was now making itself known.

Deciding that I wasn't going to be typing any time soon, I closed my laptop and slid it back in my bag. I sat up from my comfy position and slung my bag back over my shoulder.

I took out just enough money to cover the cake and drink and made my way back over to the counter.

One of the reasons why I come here so often, Is because its so quite. At times the café is busy, but most of the time, it only me and a few other people and are on the other side of the café. At this moment, there was a cute little couple in the corner, doing what couples do best, and a middle aged man reading and sipping a cup of coffee. Quite...

I make my way to the counter, where pouted, "leaving so soon?"

I nodded with a weak sympathetic smile.

"Will you be back soon?" She asked, her bright hazel eyes filled with hope.

I nodded in response, putting the money on the counter and sliding in towards her.

She popped open the cash-register and gave me 3.47 in change. I smiled and waved my goodbye, which she returned happily.

Once outside, my head pounding, I headed to my next destination, the pharmacy. That damn thief...I need those pain-killers right about now...

I walked in the automatic sliding doors and scanned every shelf for some pain-killers. Advil will work.

I took one plastic container and headed over to the check-out stand, grabbing a bottle of water before I paid.

I payed the cashier and headed out of the pharmacy. I cracked open the pill bottle and took two, downing some water. I sure hope they kick in soon...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: okay, last chapter was horribly bland, forgive me. I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Chapter 7:**

I walked back down the hotel hallway later that night. I fished through my bag and brought out my room key.

My eyes were drawn to Jay's room, 301, which I was 304; I wonder how he is doing. He hasn't talked to me for awhile, but maybe that is for the better...

But I couldn't stomach the feeling of doom that had taken root, despite my efforts to keep calm.

The thought of my threat written clearly on the wall reminded me of the threat at hand.

I slid my room key into the lock and turned it clockwise, hearing the familiar pop as I unlocked the door.

I pushed open the door, kicking off my shoes and clicking on the light; my eyes already trained on the spot where the writing is.

...I know i should be used to that same eerie writing thats been written on my walls for the THIRD time, but my breath still caught in my throat, but this time for a different reason...

"**YOU DON'T WANT TO G-" **

That was it.

It was only half a sentence; it wasn't finished.

There were more mud-prints on my carpet, leading down a small hallway that was next to my small kitchen, but nobody was to be seen.

My eyes widened; I had just walked in on my thief...and they were still in here...

I shook in my spot, my brain thinking of all of the worst-case-senarios and trying to figure out what to do, logically.

I tip-toed over to my-dull- knife, gripping it tightly in my right hand So tightly that may hand started to shake and my knuckles turned white.

I could see no life in the main room or the kitchen so I crept down with hallway.

I could again see mud-prints on the floor, but I couldn't tell where they were going because there wasn't just a single trail, there was multiple foot-prints, going all over the place.

I stuck close to the left wall, keeping my back to it; as I tip-toed down the hallway.

i was about 1/3 down the hallway when I saw the bathroom door cracked open and the light was on. I swallowed the lump in my throat and switched wall sides.

I snuck up on the bathroom and who ever was in it; making my foot-falls light and my breathing scarce.

My heart-beat quickened as I pressed my back to the bare wall.

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears, so loudly I was worried the thief would hear it.

I came to a slow stop right outside the ajar bathroom door.

'_should I jump them..?'_

No No.

'_Call them out...?_

No, thats even worse!

'_just sneak up on them...?'_

Could work.

'_just hit them with the end on the knife!'_

Yes! I'll do th-

My mental coaxing was stopped abruptly by a fast, sudden and heavy impact.

The wind was knocked out of my lungs, leaving me gasping for air.

I could feel an over whelming and heavy presence looming over me, pinning me on the ground were they tackled me, but black was visible in the corners of my eyes.

I whimpered and struggled under the thief over me.

"Please!" I croaked out, tears brimming the corners of my eyes, "don't!'

My voice was corse and cracked, as I looked up at my mysterious thief.

But, instead, I was meet with a mask.

It was a white mask with a pair of feminine, black lips and arching black eye-brows that were painted on the mask.

On the mask were Almond shaped black eye holes, and peeking out from those creepy, black eye holes; were a pair of shocking blue eyes staring back at my own hazel orbs.

I could tell it was a man by his hand that was now slapped over my mouth, preventing me from screaming for help.

His black hair peeked out from under his mask and I could faintly see side-burns in the weak light.

His burnt orange jacket was even too bright for my over-loaded mind, and hazed over eyes.

I was too shocked to even process, I still had my knife with me.

I tightened my hand around it and tried to raise it, but alas...it didn't work.

I saw his blue eyes harden and he swatted the dull knife out of my hand, pinning my wrist.

And the last thing I saw was the haunting white and black mask, before I felt of the impact of the butt of my own knife strike my head, and black consumed me.

**Okay, this chapter was short but exciting! I am so thankful for everyone who has stayed with this story, thank you so much everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be coming soon!**


End file.
